The Girl in The Mask
by CaskettCloisRizzles
Summary: This woman was far different from all the others. She was wearing a tight, strapless, red dress that was covering very little. She was actually showing far more skin than she was covering. Her mask was of great structure, golden and covering half of her face. My breath caught as her eyes met mine. "I am not attracted to you." Famous last words. WARNING: Jasey (ew) Endgame: Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1 - The Boss

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know it is really not the best idea to start a new fic after I've got so many I need to update, and I apologize. I update some a lot more frequent than others, and I'm sorry, but... I couldn't help it. This idea popped into my head while reading **In a Lonely Place **by **JoBethMegAmy. my homegirls. **I am absolutely in love with her and her work. She is an amazing writer and makes my ovaries explode with every sentence. Anyways, sorry that the summary sucks. I hope the fic is more enjoyable. This is set sometime in 2014, but Maura and Jane don't know each other.

The cover art was made by me.

Enough of my annoying rambling. Also...WARNING: THERE IS JASEY AND MARRETT (I don't know. I just added Garrett and Maura and thought Marrett sounded better than Gaura...plus, Marrett is a name. It's just spelled Merritt, usually).

Oh! Also, before I start...I am going to switch POV's between each chapter, not just randomly throughout. So, each chapter will be named who's point of view it's in, and also maybe a little, short chapter.

Anyways, let know what you think.

* * *

I don't know a whole lot. But there's one thing I know for sure. This woman is by-far the most amazing woman I've ever met. Don't know much about her, though.

Except for the fact that she's the only woman that has ever been able to have the effect she had on me... the only woman I've ever had fantasies about.

I've never really been one for fantasies. I've never been one to be into women, either. Hell, I've never been with anyone but a man. Never kissed a girl; not as a dare, not while I was drunk. Never.

But this woman... this damned woman. I wanted much more than to just kiss her. I wanted to ravish her every inch.

This is everything I've gathered about her with the little time I've had with her: she has honey blonde hair, sparkling hazel eyes, she has the perfect body (with breasts that could make any woman flip to the other side), and those hands... oh, those hands. Those perfect, manicured hands. And her ass. Her firm, perfect ass. I couldn't stop staring at her.

Who is this woman, you ask?

Hell if I know. I don't even know her damn name.

* * *

"Damn it, Korsak!" I yelled at my boss.

"Jane, I'm sorry. Only women are allowed into that club." I sighed a breath of defeat.

"Damn it," I muttered. "Fine." I was not looking forward to this. Hell, no one even knew what kind of club this was. For all we know it could be a chess club. But judging on how those girls walked in there dressed as they were, there were no nerdy chess games going on in there. Whatever the hell that club is doing is far less innocent.

"I'm sorry, Jane. We have to get the job done."

"I know," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Any specific clothes I'm supposed to wear?" Korsak smirked.

"Oh, Frost is taking care of that."

* * *

The outfit Frost had picked out for me just wasn't going to work. I could wear a bikini and I'd still be more covered up than what he'd chosen. So I chose. I wore denim jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. This club had some weird fetish or something, and you had to wear a mask. I guess so married women weren't caught. I bought a simple black mask from a costume store down the street.

I walked down the alley and up to the back entrance. I knocked on the door, and almost immediately, a grille in the window opened up.

"Password?" the blonde asked.

"I know Riley." Riley was one of our undercover cops, who was also my neighbor. My brother and Frost are quite fond of her, but I still don't know why. I don't see it. There's something...off about her.

The tech crew found out that Riley had been going here every day after work for the past few weeks, and got worried. So, of course, they sent me in to investigate.

The blonde seemed pleased and she closed the grille and stepped away. A few seconds later, the door opened and she stepped aside to let me in. I walked down the long, dark hallway and into the club. This. Place. Was. Crazy.

There were girls everywhere. _Everywhere_. No men in sight. Oh goodness. My husband would not appreciate this. The way these girls were ogling me.

I walked up to the bar, avoiding many girls who tried to come up to me and talk.

"How may I help you, Mama Bear?" the bartender asked. She was tall, skinny, blonde, and had a red mask on.

"Get me...a beer." The woman grabbed a beer out of the cooler and popped the cap off, handing it to me.

"There you go, babe."

"Thanks." I handed her a 5 dollar bill, and she stuck it in her bra. I raised my eyebrows at her as I took a sip of my beer.

"Hm. I'm sure your boss wouldn't like to hear that you're stealing from the club."

"Oh," the girls smirked. "Murray told us to take the money we bartenders get. This isn't how we get our big money." Maybe this is a drug ring. Or maybe even human trafficking.

"Oh really? How do you get your money, then?"

"Everyone comes to see the performances. Everyone pays to get in at the door, but they all come to see the Queen. She brings us more damn money than our girls. Say, did you not pay at the door?"

"No. I knew someone, so I got in free."

"I see," she smiled. "Oh my god." I turned around to see what she was staring at, and it wasn't a what. It was a _who_. This woman was far different from all the others. She was wearing a tight, strapless, red dress that was covering very little. She was actually showing far more skin than she was covering. Her mask was of great structure, golden and covering half of her face.

My breath caught as her eyes met mine.

"Y- the girl you know isn't the Queen, is it?" I didn't answer. "Hey, Mama Bear?"

"Huh?" I turned around, and looked at the blonde bartender again.

"You said you knew a girl, and that's how you got in. It wasn't the Queen, was it?"

"N-no," I shook my head.

"Hm. Okay. Sure looked like you knew her." I turned around to look at the girl, but she was gone. "Mama Bear?" I looked at the bartender, looking confused.

"Don't call me that."

"Everyone has a pet name here, so that no one knows anyone's true identity. For example, my name is Vixen."

"I don't like Mama Bear."

"Okay, but you're feisty...like a bear. But you're also..." She grabbed my shirt collar, and fixed it, her fingers ghosting over my skin. "Hot. Maybe you should be called...the Boss."

"Why?"

"Because. I'm sure you're one who likes to...take control. Make the rules."

"Yeah. Call me the Boss." I took another sip of my beer, and furrowed my eyebrows. "So you don't know what the Queens real name is?"

"No. Sorry, hun."

"It's fine. Thanks anyways." I stood up, and she grabbed my arm.

"If you ever need anything else..._anything_..." she slid something in the waistband of my pants, and looked up at me with hungry blue eyes. "Call me." I nodded and walked off with my beer. A brunette in a navy blue dress walked up to me, and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Whats your name?"

"Call me the Boss. You know anything about the Queen?" She shrugged off a look of rejection, and I suddenly felt bad for her.

"Well, not much," she finally said. "We've never seen her with a girl. She usually just dances with them. She's never kissed a girl as far as we've seen. Oh, and you don't got o her. She comes to _you_."

"That's gonna change," I said. "I make the rules now."

"Oh, one more thing," she said, grabbing my arm before I could walk off. "You don't mess with the girl that she's with. Never." I left the girl, looking around for the girl.

I saw her.

She was sitting in a booth with a petite, cute, young-looking red head. The other girl was flirting with the Queen. I walked over to their table, and they both looked up at me.

"Kick rocks," I said to the red head.

"Hey, she chose me," she replied. "Go away." I leaned down to the girl, and whispered on her ear. Her eyes widened, and she quickly stood up and walked off. I sat down across from the Queen, and she raised her eyebrows.

"What did you tell her?" Her voice so...so feminine. Sweet, soft, and it flowed. Just the way she spoke made you cling on to every word she had to say. I never knew someone could get so aroused just by someone's voice.

"I told her that she sure as hell didn't look old enough to be here, and asked how she would like it if I got a hold of her parents and told her where she spent her nights." The Queen smiled impressively, and I took a sip of my beer.

"You know," she began, "everyone with common sense knows that they don't come to me. I come to them."

"Well," I said, taking another sip. "Everyone who knows me knows that I'm stubborn. I don't follow the rules, I _make_ them." I scooted closer to her on the booth, and she raised her eyebrows again.

"Everyone else knows not to mess with my girl, either."

"Hm. Well...she was too feminine for you. See, I'm the type to take control. You're the type who likes to be controlled." I took a sip of my beer. "Am I right?"

"Exactly."

"Hm. See, she _was_ too petite for you. She wouldn't have taken control. She would've wanted to have been taken control _of_. Since you both like to be controlled, I don't see how it would have worked out. So why...why did you come over here to her?" TheQueen smirked.

"So I could get you over here." I raised my eyebrows.

"Doesn't seem likely. What was your goal? What did you hope to accomplish by coming over here to her? She's the exact same as you."

"Like I said. It was to lure you over here." When I didn't reply, she continued. "Don't think I didn't see the way you looked at me. You kept shooting me glances...when you first saw me, you couldn't keep your eyes off of me." Her hazel eyes bored into mine. "If you think I don't know when someone is attracted to me, then you're wrong." She leaned in towards me, and my own breath caught in my throat as her breath ghosted over my ear, making it hot. "Plus, I'm the Queen. I can do whatever I want. _Get_ whoever I want." She stood up and smirked as she looked down at me.

"Come on," she said, holding out her hand. "Let's dance." I hesitantly took her hand, and stood up as she guided us to the dance floor.

When had it come to this? I came to investigate, not let some slutty girl flirt with me. But I couldn't help it. Her hands were so soft, and she knew exactly where to put them. I was married. I can't cheat on my husband. I love-

"Hands on my hips," she whispered in my ear. I did as she pleased, and she turned around, pressing her ass into my middle. She started swaying her hips to the beat, her rear grinding on my crotch. I tried to place the song, but I couldn't...I was too busy trying to focus standing up as my legs turned to jelly.

Oh. That's the song. Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo. Good song to be playing in a club, I guess.

She put her hands on my cheeks and moved them down as she squatted and came back up quickly.

We kept dancing like that until the song ended, and we walked back over to our booth. We were both out of breath, and she took a large sip of her wine. I saw a off-color ring of skin around her wedding finger, and looked up at her. I raised my eyebrows as I took a sip of my beer.

"You married?" Her hazel eyes shot to my dark chocolate ones, and she set her wine glass on the table.

"Perhaps I am. Would that change anything?"

"No," I answered a little too quickly.

"Hm. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Where would a girl hide a ring if she was wearing a dress? I hid mine in my back pocket, but-

"What're you doing?" I asked as she leaned closer to me, her lips almost to mine. I gasped as she stuck her hand into my back pocket. She brought it out and looked at the ring in your hand.

"You're married, too."

"So, you are married?" It came out almost as a whimper.

"Yes." I smirked. I finally had the upper hand.

"So what's it like? Being a straight, married woman, but being attracted to another straight, married woman?"

"I'm not attracted to you. In fact it's quite the opposite," she smirked. "Why don't you tell me? How _does_ it feel?" Shit. I lost it.

"Hm. What makes you think I'm attracted to you?" Her lips curved up into a smile. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Well, for starters...the fact that you're staring at me like you'd want to ravish my every inch kind of gave it away."

"I am _not_ attracted to you."

Famous last words.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2 - The Queen

A sharp gasp escaped my lips as she slammed me against the wall. Her hands traveled all over my body, not missing a single inch. Her lips engulfed mine in a passionate, lustful, hungry, sexy kiss. It was overwhelming yet arousing all at once.

"I...thought you- oooh...said you- mm...weren't...attracted to- oh god...to...me," I managed to get out through kisses.

"I'm not," she replied as she cupped my ass. I wrapped my leg around her waist, and moaned as she left a trail of sloppy, wet kisses on my chest, neck, and breasts.

"Then...why...are you- _oh_ my god...doing...this?"

"Because I'm the Boss and I do what I want. Or _who_ I want."

"So much for being an honest woman." She quickly pulled away and I regretted the words as I lost contact.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No," I replied without skipping a beat.

"Are you sure? We don't have to-"

"No, no," I said, grabbing her face in my hands. "I want to." I had barely gotten the words out before her lips were back on mine. She licked my bottom lip and I parted them, her tongue darting in and swirling with mine. I was suddenly overwhelmed with a burst of confidence, and turned around, no spinning her against the wall.

"You like to be in control, hm?" I asked, my hands on the collar of her shirt. "Have you ever been taken control _of?_"

"With my husband, yes. But never with a woman. I've never been with a woman. Ever."

"Me neither." I smashed my lips onto hers, and she moaned into my mouth as I pressed my body fully against hers.

"How long have you and your husband been married?" I quickly pulled away, and looked into her eyes. Half of her face was covered by the mask, and her chocolate orbs were the only thing I could see of the half top. It was sort of difficult to kiss with masks on, but we managed.

"3 years."

"Mm. Me and my husband have been married for 5."

"What's his name?"

"Casey. Yours?"

"Garrett." Our responses were quick and breathless. "You done chit-chatting?" The only response I got was a nod. I hungrily kissed her, and reached for the hem of her denim jeans, and almost instantly pulled away. "What's this?" I asked as I unfolded the paper. "Vixen?"

"Oh, uh...that's just the female bartender."

"So you got some bimbos number, yet you're in here with me?" I scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"I- I wasn't going to use it. I forgot it was even there. I'm not even...I'm not interested in girls."

"Neither am I."

"Then why are you here?" she scoffed.

"I could ask you the same question." I felt tears well up in my eyes and collapsed into the chair in one of the back rooms of the club. I started sobbing, and the girl bent down to be eye level with me. She put her hand on my bare thigh, and gently caressed it with her thumb.

"Are you okay?" she quietly asked.

"No," I sobbed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't even know why I'm here! I don't like girls, I- I don't know why I'm here or why I even thought to come here. A friend told me about this place and I thought I would try it out. I mean, I've never kissed a girl...I always just danced or flirted with them. It was innocent. But now, with you here, I..."

"We don't have to do this."

"I want to, I do, but that's...that's what scares me. I _do_ want to do it. _So_ bad. And I don't even know what 'it' is."

"There has to be another reason you came here..."

"I- I'm not happy in my marriage. I mean...I don't love him. I don't think I ever really did," I sniffled. "Well, once upon a time I did. We were sort of serious in high school, and my parents really, really liked him. I suppose I thought I was expected to marry him."

"Well...I don't know what to say."

"Me either." I quickly wiped my tears away, and stood up as I straightened out my dress. "I, uh...I've got to go. My husband will be wondering where I am."

"Okay," she whispered. She gave me a quick, sweet peck on the lips, and I smiled. She wiped away some tears that had gone below my mask and onto my cheek. "I'll see you Monday?" I nodded, and she sweetly smiled as she put her hand on the small of my back and guided me out of the room. All the girls' eyes turned to us, and we ignored them as we walked towards the exit. The Boss grabbed the piece of paper with Vixen's number on it, and threw it on the bar. It was almost immediately soaked with condensation left on the bar from a glass, and Vixen looked expectantly at the Boss.

"I don't need that. I have the Queen." We started towards the door, and a girl yelled from behind us.

"No one gets the Queen! She gets _them_. She's never kissed another woman as long as she's been here."

"That's changed," I said. I quickly pulled the Boss down into a kiss, and she gasped. Everyone stared at us in awe, and I smirked as we walked out, leaving everyone dumbfounded. As we left I heard someone say,

"I can't believe it. This chick hasn't even been here a day and she's already got the Queen."

The Boss called a taxi for me, and gave me a quick kiss goodbye.

"I'll see you Monday," she smiled.

"See you Monday," I repeated. I got in the taxi, and smiled as she shut the door for me.

This scared me. I'd never felt this way towards any woman. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. The way she smelled...the way she kissed...the way she felt...the way she tasted. I couldn't get enough of her. She was like a drug. I hadn't even seen her whole face and I already wanted to know everything about her.

I wanted to know her real name. I wanted to know how old she was. I wanted to know what she liked, what she didn't like. I wanted to know _everything_.

* * *

I got my keys out of my purse and unlocked my front door.

"Maura? Is that you?" I shrugged my jacket off and hung it on the coat rack as my husband walked into the entrance. "Maura, where have you been? I've been worried."

"I-I was out...drinking."

"Are you...drunk?"

"No. But I've had enough to rip my inhibitions away." He looked at me, concern in his eyes, his hands on my shoulders.

"Did you do anything stupid?"

"Garrett, don't be silly," I said nervously as I walked around him. "Of course not."

"You can't get mad at me for worrying, babe." I shuddered. I hate pet names. To me, they just seem disrespectful.

"I'm not mad, Garrett."

"Okay, well...have you eaten? I had Kate put up the food already, but I can ask her to get it out if you're hungry." Kate is our maid. She's about 24, blonde, and a total catch, if you ask me.

"N-no, I...I ate already," I smiled. "Thank you though."

"Alright," he smiled back. "Well do you...wanna try?"

"Try?"

"You know...kids?"

"Oh. Right...kids." I sighed as I plopped down on the couch. "I'm tired, can we not?"

"Babe," oh god. There it was again, "You know why try every Friday."

"I know, but I'm tired."

"Babe, please."

"Garrett-" I was cut off by his lips smashing onto mine, and I gave in. I didn't want to seem suspicious. If I didn't kiss my husband back, that would definitely be suspicious.

The whole time we were...together, I was thinking of the girl from the bar. I couldn't _stop_ thinking about her. Her hair, her lips, her smile, her teeth, her hands. Her deep, sexy, raspy voice. Her.

As soon as I heard Garrett snoring, I slipped out of bed and put my robe on. I walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. While it was filling up, I poured myself a glass of wine, lit some candles, and poured in some bubbles. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, and slipped into the tub. I closed my eyes in pure ecstasy as the warm water engulfed my body. I felt so...dirty. This isn't right.

A woman shouldn't feel dirty after making love to her husband. Actually, he was doing all the work, but...anyways. A woman should feel happy...sex is an indication of a good, healthy relationship. Either that or a bad one — that is if you do it _every_ day.

But I felt so nasty...so dirty. I couldn't help my mind from wandering back to the girl from the club. I remembered how she cupped my ass with her rough, demanding hands. I remembered how it felt to have my body pressed against hers. Her deep, sexy voice in my ear. Her wet lips on my neck. Her taste.

There was an unusual throbbing in between my legs, and I was struck with a realization.

This can't be happening. This hasn't even happened when I think about my husband, let alone a straight, married woman I met a bar, that I know nothing about. I have to do something about this, I...

And then I decided to do something I've never, ever done. Not for anyone. Not while thinking of anyone. Never. I haven't even ever _thought_ of doing it. But since the Boss isn't here to pleasure me, I have to do it myself.

I slipped my hand under the water, and closed my eyes as I threw my head back in pure bliss.

* * *

So? Thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Boss

I am really grateful for all of the follows/favorites on this story! I honestly didn't think I would have many because this is such a strange story, but I was obviously mistaken! Thank you guys so much!

Also, I know in the previous chapter I said Jane and Casey had been married for 5 years, and Maura and Garrett for 3, but that's changed.

For the sake of the story, Jasey has been married for 9 years, and Marrett has been married for almost 8.

Sorry for the change!

* * *

I unlocked my front door, and threw all of my things by the door as I shut it behind me.

"I'm home." I walked out of the foyer and into the living room, and saw my husband sitting on the couch. "Get your feet off the table," I said as I slapped them, walking past him to sit in the recliner.

"Hey," he said. "Where have you been?"

"I was out with some friends. We went to a bar, had a couple drinks. Nothing too fun," I lied. It was _definitely_ fun.

"Cool," he said, taking a chug of his beer.

"Do you not know how to throw away pizza boxes?" I joked.

"Sorry, babe. I was watching the game."

"Red Sox?"

"Yep. Yankees versus Red Sox."

"Oh, the game from last Sunday?"

"You've seen it?" he asked, turning to me as he took a sip of his beer.

"No. I want to."

"I just started watching it. I'll start it over for ya," he smiled.

"Okay," I smiled back. "Just let me go change." I ran into the bedroom, and took my shirt and pants off. I rummaged through my drawer until I found my Red Sox jersey, and pulled it over my head as I ran back into the living room. I curled up to my husband on the couch, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Love you," he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"Love you too, Casey," I smiled.

* * *

"No!" I yelled at the tv as I hopped off of the couch. "Damn it! I threw a piece of popcorn at the tv. "Son of a bitch!"

"Hey," Casey laughed as he tugged on my arm. "Calm down, babe. The kids are probably asleep.

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry," I said as I sat back down. "Just pisses me off. Victorino can't catch the damn ball."

"Mommy?" I turned towards the doorway, and my daughter Emery was standing there, holding her blanket.

"Yes baby?" Emery walked over to Casey and I, and Casey picked up Emery.

"Hey, Doodle Bug!" She giggled as Cassy tickled her, and nuzzled his chin into her neck, his peach fuzz tickling her. I admire him not only for the man he is, but the father that he is. I couldn't have asked for a better father for my kids.

"Daddy, stop," Emery giggled loudly. She screamed, and I slapped Casey on the shoulder, laughing.

"Casey, you'll wake-"

"Mom!" Avery came in, whining. "How's it fair that Emery gets to stay up and Finley and I don't? It's no fair! We're older than her!"

"Emery is supposed to be in bed too," I laughed. "You guys can stay up."

"Yay!" Avery chanted as she and Finley ran over to Casey.

The thing is, Casey and I went to school together, and he was an old flame of mine. He left for the army, but a few years later, Lt. Col. Jones returned to Boston from a tour in Iraq. He and I reconnected during the honoring for her and PFC Abby Sherman. He stayed with me that night and slept (we just slept) with me to "ensure my safety." After that, we started dating and I got pregnant. After I had Finley, we got married when she was 1. Then, I had Avery when Finley was two, and Emery 3 years later. Casey and I have been married for 9 years.

Its a good relationship. It's _amazing_. We've had our ups-and-downs, but what couple hasn't? He's an amazing man, honestly. He's honorable, loyal, trustworthy, loving, kind, giving, and an amazing father, as well as a husband. I have never had the slightest idea to cheat on him with another man. I never thought to let another man lay his hands on me, or me to them. I never thought I would make out with another man, feel-up another man.

But technically, I didn't. It was a woman.

A woman I know nothing about, by the way!

I felt bad for it, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. The way her lips moved on mine, the way her hands traveled up my body. The way she tasted.

"Mommy!" I was interrupted from my thoughts by Emery pulling on my jersey.

"Yes, baby?" I asked, looking down at her, smiling.

"Daddy told me to ask if we could watch movie."

"What movie, baby?" Emery turned around to look at Avery and Finley, and they quickly ran over to the shelf holding all of our DVDs. I smiled at Casey as I heard them muttering movie names to each other, trying to agree on one.

"We want to watch Frozen," Finley said.

"Noooo," Casey groaned.

"Please, Daddy!" Emery begged. I looked at Casey, and shrugged.

"Why not? We've only seen it 74 times. I can now sing every single song word-for-word. I was actually singing one at work the other day." Casey started laughing, shaking his head at me, and the girls giggled.

"Alright," Casey said, finally giving in. Neither one of us could help when they made those puppy dog faces at us.

"Yay! Frozen!" Emery shouted as her and Avery both hugged Casey as Finley put the DVD into the player and started the movie. I cuddled up to Casey, laying my head on his shoulder as the girls laid on the floor in front of the tv. Casey wrapped his arm around me, resting his hand on my hip, his thumb gently caressing my hip bone.

* * *

I wasn't even paying attention to the movie. I was too distracted thinking about the Queen.

She was by-far the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I'd barely seen half of her face.

It wasn't just the way she looked. It was the way she moved. I'd never seen someone move so freely and gracefully before, never missing a beat. I could tell that she was lost in the music.

Her smile is the brightest thing I've ever seen. It's beautiful. Her teeth are perfectly straight and pearly white, and her gorgeous hazel eyes shine when she smiles.

Her hands. Those god damned hands. If I ever see her again, her hands will be the death of me. They're so soft and delicate, each and every nail perfectly manicured. Not a trace of hangnail or ingrown nail even visible. She knew exactly where to move them, her hands scouring my body.

Her body.

Her damn body was the most beautiful thing ever. She was short and petite, but very, _very_ fit and muscular. When she walked, her calves would flex and I would nearly die. Her breasts are perfect. Absolutely perfect. I just hope that some day, I get to feel them again.

"Jane?" I looked up at Casey and met his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked groggily.

"Let's go to bed. The movie's over and the girls are asleep." I nodded, and Casey stood up. "Here." He reached his hands out, and picked me up. I nuzzled my head into his neck as he carried me into the bedroom and laid me in the bed.

"You look exhausted," Casey whispered as he pulled the covers over us and snuggled up to me.

"I am," I mumbled.

"Me too. Goodnight, babe." I smiled.

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

The Queen grabbed my shirt and ripped it open, kissing her way down to the waistband of my jeans.

"Oh god," I cried as she slipped her hand in. "Don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." I released way quicker than usual, and smiled up at the Queen.

"My turn." I unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, surprised to see that she was wearing nothing under it. I gawked at her body, beautiful in every place.

"You're so beautiful," I said as I walked up to her. I leaned in to kiss her, and-

I gasped and opened my eyes, trying to register where I was. I'm at my house, in my bed, with my husband. I took a deep breath as I realized the previous events were just a dream. Damn dream.

I was about to lay down and go to sleep, when I felt a familiar throbbing between my legs. I sat up and crawled out of bed, and gasped as it throbbed even more.

No way. This did not just fucking happen.

I walked into the bathroom, and closed the door quietly behind me. I don't know what do to. She's not here to finish the job, and Casey...I can't ask Casey to. It's not like he hasn't ever done it before. We're married. We have done several things.

But it just seems too...weird.

I mean, what am I supposed to tell him? 'Hey babe. I had a sexual dream about a straight, married woman I made out with at the lesbian bar I went to today. She's not here to finish the job, so can you?' No. I do not see that scenario playing out too well.

I couldn't just ignore it and go back to bed, either. I was too far gone; no going back now.

If the Queen isn't here to do it, and Casey can't, I'm the only one who can. Where was the best place to do it? The bathtub? The floor?

Aha!

I looked at the clock on the wall; 5:57 AM. I usually wake up around 6, so...if I go lay in bed for a few minutes and 'wake up' when my alarm goes off, I can come in here and take a shower.

But I don't know if I can wait that long.

I decided I would try my best to, and walked into the bedroom. By the time I got in bed and got comfortable, my alarm went off.

"Damn it," I grumbled as I hit the alarm clock.

"Babe," Casey grumbled. "Don't go to work." When I sat up to get out of bed, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Stay, please."

"I'm sorry, babe. We're working on a case right now. I would stay if I could." I kissed him in the forehead before getting off of the bed and walking over to my dresser to get my clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I started walking away.

"Take a shower."

"Okay." I went into mine and Casey's bathroom, the one that was connected to our bedroom, and shut the door. I turned the water to the right temperature and quickly stripped down, stepping into the shower. I closed my eyes as the warm water hit my skin, and took a deep breath.

I leaned against the shower wall, and started doing something I'd only done a few time.

I gasped at the contact, and I was even more surprised that it was still throbbing. Damn this woman and what she's doing to me.

I was just glad that the noise of the shower water slapping against the tile drowned out my moans.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Queen

It was brought to my attention that the use of Angie's girls' names made some people feel uncomfortable. So, for their sake, I changed the names. :) I'm sorry about that, guys.

So, now...here's Angie's girls names:

Instead of:

Finley Jones, Avery Jones, Emery Jones

Its:

Faith Jones, Addison Jones, Emily Jones.

I imagine Finley as Faith, Avery as Addison, and Emery as Emily.

Again, I'm so sorry about that. Also, great thanks to my friend streeper3925 for help with the names!:)

And yes, I realize the fact that they have kids is going to complicate the story, but...that's kind of the point. :)

* * *

**Maura:**

I woke up from a dream about the Boss. It was a sexy dream — a kind of dream I don't usually have. I haven't had one about Garrett before. But, this woman has given me a lot of firsts.

I pulled the covers back and looked at the time.

10:45.

Garrett would not be happy that I stayed asleep until nearly 11. I was surprised that he hadn't come in and woken me up by now.

I got out of bed and got dressed before walking into the kitchen.

"Kate?" Our maid, a beautiful, young blonde, turned around.

"Yes, Mrs. Fairfield?"

"Where is Garrett?"

"He has already left for work, Mrs. Fairfield," she said nervously.

"Kate, honey?" I felt bad for her; she was 24 and single, working for a snobby (Garrett is really the only snobby one, to be honest) rich family as their maid, cook, and nanny. She was single, and it was possibly because of where she worked. Kate lived in the guest house, and it was no surprise that if she did had a boyfriend, he never came around.

"Y-yes?"

"I told you to call me Maura," I smiled. "Garrett may have you call him Mr. Fairfield, but that's his business. We should be on a first-name basis by now."

"Yes, Mrs-" she smiled, "Maura."

"Thank you." I looked around the kitchen. "Where are Carson and Jocelyn?"

"They're in the dining room, eating breakfast."

"And Greyson?"

"Mr. Fairfield had Buster take him to football practice already."

"Oh yes! Today is Saturday. I need to get myself together."

"Are you alright, Maura?" Kate asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, why?"

"Well," she said, turning around and grabbing a glass of water off the counter. "Mr. Fairfield asked me to have this ready for you by the time you woke up." She handed me the glass of water, and held her closed fist out towards me. She dropped two pills into my hand, and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course," I muttered as I popped the pills into my mouth and swallowed after taking a drink of water.

"Is everything alright?"

"I had a couple drinks last night, so he automatically thinks I have a hangover." I rolled my eyes. "Typical Garrett."

"Um, Maura? If I may have a say, I believe he's just trying to look out for you. He loves you," Kate smiled.

"Yeah," I replied shortly. I walked into the dining room, and I smiled as I saw my son, Carson, who was very sophisticated for his age (he's 8) eating at the table.

"Using your manners?" I asked him.

"Yes, Mother." I smiled.

"Good. Where is your sister? Kate said she was in here with you," I said I looked at her plate of food, which had barely been touched.

"She was," he said as he took a bite out of his bacon. "But then she went upstairs to her room."

"Thank you," I said as I kissed the top of his head before going up the stairs. I walked into Jocelyn's room, and my eyes widened.

"Jocelyn Dorthea Fairfield!" I yelled. "What in the hell?!"

"Mom!" Jocelyn jumped back quickly, and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"What's going o-" Kate stopped as Jocelyn came into view.

"Mom, don't you knock?" I was furious.

"Did you let _him_ in here?" I asked, pointing a finger accusingly at Kate.

"N-no ma'am." I turned back to Jocelyn, and walked into the room.

"How did he get in here?"

"The window..." Jocelyn didn't seme the least bit concerned or regretful.

"I don't believe we've met," I said, putting on a fake smile and sticking my hand out towards the boy. "I'm Maura." The boy hesitantly took my hand and shook it.

"S-Sam. Samuel," he corrected himself.

"Mm. And, Samuel, who are your parents?" I asked curiously as I let go of his hand.

"Joey and Clarissa Grant."

"Grant...Hm. What is your mothers maiden name?"

"Wyndham," he said, his breath shaky.

"Your mother is Claire?" I said excitedly, smiling. "Clarissa Wyndham? Oh, my! I've always wanted to know what happened to her! I guess she got married and had kids."

"Yeah," he said, raising his eyebrows and looking at me strangely. "How do you know her?"

"We went to high school together!"

"Well...I'll tell her you said hi."

"Oh, please do! We'd love to have you and your family over for dinner sometime."

"Yeah...okay." He walked over to the window, and began to open it.

"You don't have to sneak out...just go out the front door."

"Right," he said, nervously walking past me and down the stairs. As soon as I heard the front door shut, my nice-mom façade instantly faded.

"Jocelyn Dorthea Isles! What the hell do you think you're doing making out with a boy in your bedroom?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Making out with a boy in my bedroom," she said flatly.

"Don't be a smart ass to me, young lady! You know you're not allowed to have a boy up here without super vision unless your father or I have met him!"

"He's not my dad," she mumbled.

"He's raised you since you were a child, so he might as well be. Considering your real father hasn't made any effort to see you, I imagine that Garrett is as close to a father as you'll get."

"Why don't you ever talk to me about him?" she asked glumly.

"Who?"

"My dad..."

"Because," I sighed. "It's not something I really like to talk about."

"I deserve to know." I sighed defeatedly, and sat down on the bed beside Jocelyn.

"Well," she sighed. "Your father and I met when I went to Australia with my parents when I was 18. We stayed in Australia for a while, and your father and I became good friends, and eventually started dating. One night, we...had a little too much beer, and...things got out of hand. Next thing you know, my parents fly me back to America by myself for my 'irresponsible and repulsive ways.' I don't see how they knew, seeing as I hadn't told them yet.

"They made no effort to help me through my pregnancy. They weren't there when I...when I had you." Jocelyn took my hand in hers, and gently rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"But hey," I said, not daring to let the unshed tears escape my eyes, "you turned out alright." We both chuckled, and Jocelyn suddenly became serious again.

"What was his name?"

"Your fathers?" She nodded. "Ian. Ian Faulkner."

"Do you...?" I nodded. I walked into my bedroom, and got an old shoe box out of the top of my closet.

"This is for you." I handed it to her, and she stared at it for a long while. She took the lid off, and gasped as she saw the contents.

"This is you," she said, picking up a photo and holding it up.

"Yes. That's your father and me."

"So that's...my dad." She looked at the picture a long while before setting it on her dresser. She rummaged through the box before pulling out a necklace. She smiled before turning it around and handing it to me.

"Can you...?" I silently took the necklace and put it around her neck. She smiled as she fingered the locket, and continued looking through the box. She pulled out an envelope, and furrowed her brow at it. "This is for...you." She handed it to me, and on the front, in Ian's handwriting, it said _"To Maura, My Beloved." _

When I looked back up at Jocelyn, she was looking at me expectantly.

"Well, are you going to open it?"

"Later. Continue." She pulled out more envelopes, all with different titles._ "To My Lovely Jocelyn, On Your First Day of High School," "To Jocelyn, On Your Graduation," "To Jocelyn, On Your First Day of College," "To Jocelyn, When You Find The One," "To Jocelyn, On Your Wedding Day," "To Jocelyn, When You Have Your First Child," _and so on and so forth.

"I can only open this one," she said, picking up the one titled for her first day of high school.

"Would you like to? Right now?" She looked up at me hopefully, and I smiled at her reassuringly. "Go on, open it." She looked down at the envelope in her hand, and opened the flap. She slowly took the piece notebook paper out, and started reading the letter out loud.

"Dear Jocelyn,

It's your father here. If your mother hasn't told you about me yet, there's probably a reason. Possibly because she doesn't like to talk about me because of how things turned out in Australia. Maybe because she hates me. I don't know. But, I want you to know...that no matter what your mother says or thinks about me, I love you deeply.

I remember my reaction when your mother and I first met. Her father and my father were good friends from their high school days. My father was originally from Australia, and he moved back after he met my mother. Maura's parents brought her here for several reasons. One was so that her mother could have more inspiration for her paintings. Another was so that Richard, her father, could catch up with my father and meet our families. They wanted Maura to have new scenery...and she did. Me.

Your mother hated me at first. She thought I was some concede bludger (lazy person) and wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. Then I told her she had nice 'norks' and looked like she 'bangs like a dunny door.'" I giggled at the memory, and Jocelyn looked at me.

"What does that mean?" she asked curiously.

"Norks means breasts, and 'bangs like a dunny door' is a phrase meaning extremely sexual." She laughed before continuing.

"Then she finally decided to give me a chance, and we became good friends. I took her to a party one night, and believe it or not, your mother was as full as a boot! She and I were both drunk off our minds, and I...I asked her if she'd like to bury the bishop. So, we found a private spot, and...then she avoids me for weeks, and suddenly shows up at my door telling me she's pregnant! Truth be told, I was scared out of my mind.

Anyways, I'm sorry that I can't be there for you. I'm sure it's what's best for all of us. I'm sure your mother has met someone by now, being the catch that she is, and has probably settled down and gotten married. Maybe even had a few more kids! Now, you should only open this on your first day of high school, assuming your mother actually gives it to you. She may not, seeing as I've never tried to get into contact with either of you.

Honey, high school will be hard. People will make fun of you, especially if you've got brains like your mother, and they will judge you. You just have to always remember that your mother is there for you, and that her and I both love you.

Love,

Your father." Jocelyn looked up at me after she'd finished reading and I sighed.

"Wow. I never expected something like that," I said. Jocelyn threw her arms around me, nearly knocking me off her bed, and I slowly put my arms around her.

"I love you, mom. I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything. I love you." I smiled and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"I love you too, baby."

* * *

"Kate, honey?"

"Yes, M- woah. Maura, you look...gorgeous." I was wearing a tight, blue dress — similar to the one I wore yesterday — and a black jacket over it, complimented by black heels. My hair was curled and cascading down my shoulders, and I was wearing makeup.

"Thank you," I smiled. "Now, I've got some business to tend to up at the morgue. Would you mind watching out for Carson and making sure Greyson gets home on time?"

"Of course. What time will you be back?"

"I'm actually not sure. It will be late. Be prepared to make dinner, please."

"Of course," Kate smiled.

"Thank you." After tellig Carson and Jocelyn goodbye, I walked out the front door, where Byron, one of our drivers, was waiting for me.

"Where to ma'am?" he asked politely in his British accent.

"Same as yesterday, Byron." He nodded and opened the door for me, shutting it once I had gotten in.

Once we got to where I needed to be, I reached under Byron's seat and felt the hard plastic against my fingertips. I grabbed it, and Byron opened the door for me.

"Shall I wait for you here, Mrs. Fairfield?"

"No, that won't be necessary, Byron. I'll take a taxi. Go on home, or better yet..." I rummaged through my purse until I found a one hundred dollar bill, and handed it to him. "Go get yourself something nice. Go buy dinner, whatever you'd like."

"Mr. Fairfield has told me-"

"Don't mind what Mr. Fairfield has to say. He is not here."

"I can't take this," he said, trying to give it back. I closed his hand over it.

"Take it. You deserve it." I ran off to the entrance before he could protest anymore. I put the plastic piece on my face, and was greeted at the door.

"Queen, welcome back," she smiled as she opened the door and let me in. "You're alone?"

"You sound surprised," I said after she shut the door behind me.

"Well, it's just...you looked pretty fond of that girl yesterday. What was her name again? The Boss...right?" I smiled.

"Yes." I walked into the main part of the club, and everyone's eyes turned to me. You'd think I would get used to it by now, but it actually surprises me every time. I suppose the reason everyone took a liking to me real fast is because they don't know my profession, and I don't babble about scientific facts that no one but myself understand.

I walked over to the bar, and saw the girl from last night there.

"Get me the normal," I said. A few moments later, the young blonde returned with my glass of Pinot Noir.

"There you go, ma'am," she said, smiling at me and biting her lip. I looked down and realized what she was staring at. This dress pushed my breats up dramatically. Good.

"Vixen, right?" I asked, and her eyes shot up back to mine.

"Y-yes ma'am. I'm honored that you know my n-"

"Don't be. I only know it because you were messing with my girl."

"Y-your girl?"

"The Boss. Remember? The one you couldn't keep your eyes off last night." Nothing. "The one you slipped your number into the waistband of her pants." Ah. There it was. The look of recognition.

"She's your girl?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't know. If I would've known, I wouldn't have-"

"I know."

"-It's just you never have the same girl every time you come, and-"

"Stop babbling. It's unattractive." Look who's talking, Maura.

I took my glass and walked away, smiling at the completely baffled look on the blonde's face.

I began to think that the Boss wasn't coming, or that she'd forgotten. Maybe even changed her mind that she wouldn't want to be with a married woman. Or any woman with that matter.

I took a sip of my wine, and sighed deeply. I gasped as warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and hot breath was on my neck.

"Miss me?" I nearly melted at the sound of her voice, deep and raspy, in my ear. A body pressed fully against mine.

"Mm. Very much." I swear I could feel her smile.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jane

"Miss me?" I pressed my body fully into hers after wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Mm. Very much." I smiled.

"I don't believe you," I whispered deeply in her ear, causing her to shudder.

"Why not?"

"Why would a woman as amazing as you..." I leaned in and kissed her neck, and the felt the plastic of her mask on my cheek. "...miss a woman like me?"

"Because you're amazing."

"Far from it. But I missed you. Couldn't stop thinking about you," I said, gently kissing her neck again. She whimpered.

"I don't believe you," she repeated.

"Why not?"

"Why would a woman like you..." she let me kiss her neck again "...miss a girl like me?"

"Because you're amazing," I repeated.

"Far from it. I really don't think you missed me though." She gasped as I gently bit the skin on her neck.

"I don't think you missed me." She turned around swiftly, and I quickly stood up, my chocolate eyes meeting her beautiful hazel ones.

"I took a bath and pleasure myself just to the thought of you," she said in a low growl. "I've never even done that with my husband. I've never let him touch me either."

"Y-you...you touched yourself to...the thought of me?" I asked, speechless.

"Yes. Just the thought of your breath on my neck and your lips on mine."

"M-me too," I blushed. "I wasn't going to tell you because I thought you'd think I was weird, but I...I did too."

"You did?" Was she...smiling?

"Yes," I smiled back. She pressed her lips gently to mine and I put my hands on her waist as I pulled her close. I pulled away and saw someone behind her, and looked around her.

I realized we had attracted a crowd, and everyone was staring at us. Oh great.

"Uh...what do you say we hail a taxi?"

"And go where?" she asked curiously.

"A hotel?" She bit her lip and grabbed my hand, walking towards the exit.

"I have something better."

I hailed a cab and she gave the address to the driver.

"So? I want it to be nice for us. Plus, it's not like Garrett will notice a couple hundred bucks went missing." I flinched at the mention of her husbands name.

"Wait..." I sighed deeply, and she placed her hand on my fore arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I want to know your name, and...and..." _everyhing about you._ "And what you like and what you don't like. And-"

"Maura."

"What?" I asked.

"My name is Maura." A smile slowly creeped onto my face. "What?"

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Jane."

"We're here," the cab driver called from the front seat. I handed him what it cost to get there before getting out and then helping Maura out. I looked up at the building, and my mouth fell open.

"What?" Maura asked.

"I've never set foot in a place like this. I've only seen pictures and...and they don't do it justice. I don't know, Maura. I'd stand out in a place like this like a stripped at church." She grabbed my hand, and I looked at her.

"It's okay, Jane," she smiled reassuringly, "no one will know. You look amazing." She looked me up and down, and I suddenly felt self conscious. I never wear dresses, but for some reason, I felt a need to dress up for this mysterious woman.

"Let's go," she whispered as she opened the door and we walked in. My nostrils were instantly filled with the scent of new furniture and fresh flowers as we walked to the front desk.

"Hello," the lady at the front desk smiled, "welcome to _Belle Femme_. How may I help you, ma'am?"

"I need to rent one of your suites." My eyes widened.

"Two bedrooms, or one?" Maura looked at me, before looking back at the lady, who's name was Jamie, according to her name tag. I looked down at our hands, which were still intertwined.

"Here we go!" she chirped after typing away on her computer. "We have a suite available on the top floor; one bed, hot tub and pool on the balcony, living room, and a small kitchen. It also has the best view in all of Boston."

"We'll take it. Go ahead and put me down for a month." The woman's eyes widened, and she glanced from me to Maura.

"Ohhhhh," she said knowingly as she turned back to her computer.

"What?" Maura asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry. I'm not supposed to but into our customers business."

"Don't worry," Maura giggled. "I won't tell your boss."

"Well...usually when two people come in and rent a room for a while, it's because...they're having an affair."

"Well, I wouldn't quite call it an affair yet," Maura said, smiling.

"Well, what name should I put the room under?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Queen." She raised her eyebrows, but complied and typed away again.

"Here's the key," she said, handing it to Maura.

"Thank you."

"Oh," she said as we walked away. "If you don't mind me asking, what's up with the mask? If you're worried about us recognizing you, we have customer confidentiality."

"No, theres a club down on Fifth and Jones not many people know about. You should try it some time," Maura smiled before getting onto the elevator.

Maura opened the door to our suite, and my eyes widened. It was amazing, like something you'd see in LA. There were exquisite wall paintings everywhere, and modern, funky, beautiful furniture. There was a _giant_ flat screen tv, accompanied by a surround sound system.

"I don't think she mentioned it, but we have our own little private theater."

"Oh my god," I barely managed to get out. Maura smiled at me, and cupped my face, causing me to instantly meet her eyes.

"It's for you," she smiled. "For _us_." She placed a sweet – but passionate – kiss on my lips, and I pulled away too quickly.

"Can I...take your mask off?" She bit her lip nervously, but slowly nodded. I hesitantly lifted my hand up to her mask, and my other hand snaked around to the back of her head. I took the mask off, and dropped it to the floor as my mouth fell open.

"What?" she whispered nervously. Nothing in the world could prepare me for the sight I saw before me.

In front of me was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my entire life. And I'd seen plenty of gorgeous people – famous and not. J-Lo, Meryl Streep, Emma Stone, Zooey and Emily Deschanel...but none of those women came even close to Maura.

I'd had the pleasure of seeing her lips and eyes and hair, but her face just completed it all. Brought it together, like a bow on a Christmas present.

Her honey blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders in beautiful curls – I'll call it hair porn, if I may. Her hazel eyes were framed by perfectly curled eyelashes, which had just the slightest bit of mascara on them. Her cheek bones weren't too high but weren't too low. Her nose was perfect, as were her lips. I noticed that her voice and face perfectly matched her body, making her the most beautiful human being on earth.

"What?" she asked again. I looked into her hazel eyes; she looked nervous. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her.

"You're perfect," I whispered. Her lips curled up into a smile, and she pulled away. She removed my mask, and stared at me for a while. I felt self conscious again.

"Maura?" I asked nervously. She did the same as me, and kissed me.

"You're perfect," she whispered. I bit my lip as I stared into her eyes and placed my hands on her hips.

"What do you say we go check out that hot tub?" She smiled before pulling away and heading towards the bathroom.

"Just let me go to the bathroom first," she smiled.

"Okay," I smiled back. "I'll be outside. And grab us some towels while you're in there." I stripped down to my underwear and bra, pulled my hair back in to a messy bun, and opened the balcony door. It was pretty much like a private patio, and I pulled the climbed into the built-in hot tub before my jaw fell off. I closed my eyes and took in the warmth, smiling.

The door slid open, and I opened my eyes.

"Hey Maur, I-" My eyes widened as she let her towel drop to the floor and I saw what she was wearing underneath.

Not. A. Stitch.

Im pretty sure drool was dripping out of my mouth and into the hot tub by now, but Maura didn't seem to notice because she was too busy trying to read my expression.

"Jane?" she asked quietly after a while.

"Hm?" was all I could manage.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful." She stared walking towards me, and I looked up at her. Our eyes met as she crawled into the hot tub, and straddled me. My breath caught in my throat as she slowly leaned towards me. I moved my hands under the water and put them on her waist, reveling in how soft her skin was. She gently pressed her lips to mine, and I felt her bare skin against mine. She deepened the kiss, and pulled away to look me in the eyes as she snaked her hand around to my back. She was about to unhook my bra when I grabbed her wrist.

"Jane," she whispered, seeing right through me, "it's okay. I'm sure you're beautiful. I _know_ you're beautiful. Let me see you," she whispered. I let go of her wrist and she unhooked my bra, tossing it to the side. She leaned in and our lips met again, and this time, our bare chests were touching. I loved the sound of Maura's moans and my own, mixed in with the swirling of the water as we moved our hands amy where they could reach. Maura stood up and brought me along with her, getting out of the hot tub and grabbed her towel – which was on the ground – and mine, which was on the table. She turned around as I got out of the hot tub, her hand extended.

"I won't look," she said, handing me the towel. I wrapped it around myself and we walked back into our suite.

"I'm ready when you are, Jane. Assuming that you actually-"

"Of course I want to, Maur. I just..." we laid on the bed, and I wrapped my arms around her. "I want to lay with you right now."

"Okay," she whispered.

"So tell me...about your family." I don't know if I can handle hearing this, but I want to know. I want to know everything about this woman.

"Not much to know, really. I'm adopted and my parents and my husbands parents have been friends for years, and I was kind of expected to marry him. I have a daughter from college, Jocelyn. She's 15. My husband and I have a son together, Carson, who's 8, and Garrett has a son from his previous marriage, Greyson. He's 15 also." She tilted her head up to look at me. "What about you?"

"Well...Casey and I have been sort of a...thing since high school. I got pregnant with my daughter Addison 3 years before we got married...she's 13. And then Faith is 11 and Emily is 8." Maura nodded against my chest, and I kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me your story."

"My story? Okay, well, Garrett and I-"

"No. _Your_ story." So for the next 30 minutes, I listened to Maura talk about her childhood before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6 - Maura

Sorry for the wait... Hopefully this chapter will make up for it :)

* * *

**Maura:**

I woke up and the first thing my eyes found in the dark room was the neon green color of the numbers on the clock.

9:43 AM.

Oh my god. I'm supposed to be home!

I quickly sat up and saw that Jane was there, snoring quietly.

"Jane," I said, shaking her. "Jane!" I shook her more frequently, and she finally mumbled incoherently and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hm?" she asked.

"We fell asleep."

"What time is it?" Her deep, raspy morning voice sent chills down my spine.

"Nearly 10 AM." Jane quickly sat up, and remembered that she was wearing almost nothing under her towel. She got out of bed and got her bra from outside on the balcony and put it on before coming back inside. I went into the bathroom and put my bra and underwear on, and walked back inside the bedroom. Jane was fully dressed now.

"Why'd you do it?" Jane asked as I pulled my dress on.

"Do what?"

"Come out there naked." I sighed as I slipped my high heel on.

"I— it was dark and you could barely see out there. I thought that you—"

"I could barely see," she interrupted. "But it was still fun." She smiled, and my nerves were calmed.

"You know, we never really talked about anything else but our families," I said as we frantically finished getting ready and headed downstairs.

"We never talked about our jobs," I continued.

"Well," Jane said, waving goodbye to Jamie and opening the door for me, "what do you do for a living?"

"I'm Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Jane laughed.

"That's a mouthful. You could've just said you were an ME."

"I suppose," she said as she got into the taxi I hailed. "But I like to state my entire moniker."

"Drop her off first," Jane said to the driver, and I gave him my address.

"What do you do, Jane?" I asked once we were on the road again.

"I'm a homicide detective."

"Really?" I smiled. "Maybe we will work together someday." Jane returned the smile, and I nearly melted at the sight of her dimples.

"Maybe."

"Are you a detective at the Boston Police Department?" I couldn't help the little sound of hopefulness that followed.

"Yes, why?"

My smile grew wider.

"I have been talking to my husband about applying for a job there." Jane's smile grew wider, too.

"Wow," she sighed. "We may actually work together." The taxi pulled into my driveway, and I got out.

"Bye, Jane," I smiled.

"Bye, Maur." As I closed the door, I couldn't help but beam at the name she had given me. Garrett never called me Maur. Hell, he hardly ever even called me Maura! It was usually 'babe,' or 'hey you.' Never Maur.

The fact of the matter is, I hate pet names. But when Jane called me Maur, my heart fluttered with a feeling I'd never felt before. Hope. Want. Need.

Love.

Of course I'd felt love from my children, but this was a different kind of love. The kind Garrett should make me feel.

The kind you fight for.

I walked into the house, and Garrett was coming down the steps just as I closed the door behind me.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"Work. I left late last night and stayed up doing paperwork. I must have fallen asleep."

"I was worried sick about you." Yeah. I'm sure that's why he called me 0 times.

"I'm sorry," I replied, sounding at least a little bit sincere. Since I've been with Garrett, I've learned not to lie, but to avoid the truth. Last night, before I went to the club, I _did_ do paperwork. And I was sorry. Just not for his sake.

"You need to be ready by 6 tonight," he said, fixing his tie.

"For?" I asked doing it for him. I swear, every man I've been with doesn't know how to tie a tie.

"We have been invited to Greyson's football coach and his family's house for dinner tonight."

"Oh," I said, smiling.

"They seem like decent people."

"I'm sure they are," I replied. "Will Jocelyn and Carson be attending as well, or should I ask Kate to watch them?"

"No, we will all be going."

"I will just give Kate the rest of the day off then," I smiled.

"No. We don't pay her to sit on her ass."

"Garrett, I—"

"Maura," he warned, "I said no. Last time you disobeyed me, do you remember what happened?" he lowered his voice to a whisper.

I nodded, speechless because of the fact that he would even think about doing that to me again.

"Good," he smiled as if nothing had happened. "Then I guess we won't be having any troubles."

He grabbed his jacket and put it on before kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

I stood there staring at a nonexistent spot on the floor.

I learned the hard way not to disobey Garrett. I've been doing my best not to, but sometimes it doesn't work. Oh, well. Kate deserves the night off for _once_, and if Garrett doesn't like it... I guess I'll just have to deal with the consequences.

Again.

XxXxXxXx

I walked down the stairs, and a smiling Garrett greeted me.

"You look stunning," he said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you," I smiled as if he hadn't threatened me a few hours earlier.

I was wearing a black Helmut Lang jacket, a black Alexander McQueen dress with exquisite red patterns, and black Prada peep toe booties. My hair was curled and I had reapplied my makeup. It was casual wear for Garrett and I, but the children usually wear normal clothes. Except for Jocelyn, who wears dresses, as I did when I was her age.

Garrett linked his arm through mine as the kids walked down the stairs, and we all walked outside.

"Evening, Mr and Mr's Fairfield," Byron said as he opened the door for us.

"Evening," I greeted warmly as Garrett and I got in, the kids trailing in behind us.

"Where to?" Byron asked from the front of the town car. Garrett gave him the address, and as we get on the road I observe my children.

I smile as I see Jocelyn. She is wearing a fuscia dress by Pink Martini and jet black heels. Her honey blonde hair is curled, but pulled back into a neat ponytail, silver metal feather earrings with diamonds dangling from her ears. She put on makeup, and I reveled in how much she looks like me.

Carson, the youngest of the three, is wearing a long sleeve indigo Henley from J. Crew and khakis.

Greyson, who looked a lot like Garrett — and was well liked by the ladies — was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a Boston Cambridge High t-shirt, and his letterman jacket.

We all look presentable, and this will hopefully turn out to be a very successful night. My children have very good manners, so that wont be a problem. My children are well-dressed and have nice hygiene. That's good.

What can go wrong? It's just dinner at Garrett's coaches house.

XxXxXxXx

Byron pulls into the driveway of a well-sized brick house. He opened the door for us, and we all stepped out.

"Thank you," I told him as we all walked up to front door. Garrett knocked, and a few seconds later, a beautiful young girl with black hair answered the door.

"Hi Greyson," she blushed.

"Hey, Addison," he smiled back.

"Let our guests in," an older man said as he came into view. "Sorry," he smiled, shooing her away and inviting us in.

"Garrett Fairfield," he said as he shook the mans hand.

"Casey Jones," the man replied. "Girls, come here please." Two more little girls walked in to the foyer. They all looked a lot alike. And very familiar, yet I couldn't place them.

"This is Addison, Faith, and Emily."

"Hi, Emily," Carson said from beside me. "She's in my class, Mom."

"Want to go play?" Emily asked.

"Sure!" Carson and Emily ran off and out of sight, and Greyson shook Casey's hand.

"Coach Jones," he greeted.

"Greyson," he smiled. I realized he had a slight a British accent. Interesting. I'll have to ask where he's from later.

Addison had been staring at Garrett the whole time, and it was when he smiled back when I think I had an idea on why she looked so familiar.

I'd remember those dimples anywhere.

"Honey," Casey said. "Come in here and meet the guests."

"I'm just finishing up with dinner." Footfalls echoed through the room as Casey's wife came into view.

"Sorry," she applogized. "I'm—" she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me, and both of our eyes widened.

"Honey?" Casey said, nudging her.

"Sorry," she said, her eyes snapping away from me. "I'm Jane."

When I thought of all the possible things that could go wrong tonight, never did it _ever_ cross my mind that this would happen.


End file.
